Because of delayed child bearing, unhealthy diets and use of tobacco, caffeine, alcohol, drugs and environmental contaminants, difficulties in conceiving have been experienced.
Needs exist for pharmaceutical compounds that improve fertility in both women and men.
This invention provides combinations of bioeffecting compounds for promoting fertility in men and women. The combinations include nutritional components that benefit fertility health. All the components have been studied separately, to determine their individual efficacy. The invention provides the first products to put these components together synergistically in women""s and men""s formulations.
As many as 15% of couples in the U.S. have difficulty conceiving a child. In about one third of these cases, it is the man that is infertile; in another third, the female has fertility issues. The remaining is due to a combination of male and female fertility issues, or unknown causes. In many of these cases, causes of infertility are treatable. Nutritional and lifestyle changes should be the first step to increasing chances for conception. Smoking and caffeine, drug and alcohol consumption, environmental toxicants, and stress are related to infertility in men and women. Reproductive organs are highly susceptible to free radical or oxidative damage from environmental toxicants and natural aging. A balanced, nutritional diet, and nutritional supplements with high antioxidant content can help reverse some of that damage. In women, hormone balance is critical to monthly ovulation and development of the corpus luteum (an ovarian follicle that release progesterone after release of the egg to prepare the uterus for implantation).